


and i ached

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley indulges in a cunt for the first time. aziraphale tends to him thoroughly
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	and i ached

**Author's Note:**

> when im sad i write soppy porn whats new

"i must say, i'm very proud of you for being brave, and trying out something new, my dear." aziraphale mutters, stroking up and down the pleasant path of crowley's warm, silky thighs. "i'll make it worth your time."

"course you will. you always do." crowley tries to laugh, sharp and snarky in his throat. it falls entirely too flat, coming out as a weak exhale. his breath pulses, chest quivering with the shaky air he swallows down. his knobby ankles lock around the soft end of aziraphale's back, pressing into forgiving flesh. aziraphale kisses him sweetly, persistent and eager - as if enthralled with crowley's needy reactions, pruning for more. his lips dip down to crowley's throat, his tongue slotting into the sensitive gap between his collarbones. and crowley gasps, bucking up closer, incapable of restraining himself.

"hush, love." aziraphale gently chides. "i'll take care of you. don't worry."

crowley parts his legs for him, letting aziraphale stroke with the pads of his fingers right up between his labia. he passes over the nudging tip of his clit, feels it pulse beneath him. crowley squirms slightly, moves his hips from side to side, and aziraphale has to giggle for him. a palm pressed to his mouth, stifling his laughter. 

crowley scowls, earning him a hurried reply from his angel.

"honestly, darling, you're too precious. my sensitive, sweet thing. all it takes is a little touch - "

his thumb presses down against crowley's entrance, daring the ring of muscles to give way. crowley flinches, pushing into aziraphale's attentions, trying to fuck himself upon the small delight he's been offered. 

" - and you're as good as gone, right? absolutely lovely." aziraphale's voice melts on a coo. he brings his fingers up to his mouth, slips them inside, and sucks around the digits until they're slick, practically sopping with spit. it serves a secondary purpose, of course, of teasing crowley to no end. knowing how much he'd rather have his twitching clit lavished by aziraphale's tongue like that. his cunt being licked into, made wet and swollen, dripping even when aziraphale pulls away.

he won't get that. not yet, at least. he has to wait, wait and take it - being a good, _patient_ lover. letting aziraphale do as he wants with him, until the angel grows bored, weary of holding out. it's only a holy creature's nature, of course, to insist that something as desperate as crowley ought to rely on his faith that he will _eventually_ be pleasured, just as he desires. truly, that's anything but fair. aziraphale's holding him to such a high standard, all while he's utterly dying for an inch of cock. just the slightest inch!

" _angeeel,_ " crowley whines, "c'mon. i need you to touch me."

aziraphale smiles. devious, warm, _voyeuristic_ in how he enjoys seeing crowley aching for him. begging to be toyed with, with little shame left in his body to promote hesitance. he's letting himself go, properly relaxing for aziraphale to take care of. it's a beautiful sight, to say the least.

he curls his spine as aziraphale delves his fingers inside the hot, blushing pink of his cunt. his thumb scourging over crowley's clit, rolling it into tender, firm flesh. crowley's stomach burns fiercely, lit aflame all the way up to his rising chest. his breathing heavies, falls flat on a squeal as soon as aziraphale crooks his fingers. kneading against his g-spot, fucking deeper and deeper, with no pause in the smooth, gentle rhythm.

"angel - " crowley's voice cracks. his throat feels sore and scratchy with the sounds he can't hold back. but it's worth it. worth it to have aziraphale's hands on him, molding and melding him into such a delicate shape. he's always believed crowley to be something gorgeous, breathtaking - a creature worth loving. it makes it easier to share the belief. aziraphale is very rarely wrong, after all, when it comes to matters of the crowley-adjacent sort.

"angel, i love - love you so much." he sobs, tears pooling in his eyes, fogging his vision, when aziraphale tugs his fingers free, slots inside him with his cock instead. the room's gone dark with the windows open, lights off. the first passing brushes of evening startling through, letting crowley melt without guilt, without fear of something more vulnerable being seen.

(despite his fears, he knows aziraphale would and _will_ love him regardless of anything. it's a truth worked into his body with every pulse of his hips, every steadily moving thrust.)

his hands reach forwards, fingers cupping at aziraphale's face before he can stop himself. finding safety in his well-cushioned cheeks, and the thick, sturdy pressure of bone beneath them. aziraphale leans down, lets his mouth move with crowley's, open and vehement with every sweltering pass of his tongue. he moans sweetly, shifts his hips just a little bit further, and crowley's back arches, seeking out more of him. his cock pressed to the soft swell of aziraphale's stomach, rutting against him even as it makes his thighs shake, his head filling thick and dizzy.

he cums with nothing left of air in his lungs. quiet and reserved, only nodding his head back, gasping out the full extent of his gentle agonies. aziraphale treats him as if he were comforting a wounded animal, whispering a whole variety of reassurances - _'you're doing so well, my sweet,'_ and _'that's it, just let it happen, don't fight it,'_ and _'so good, you take it so well, opening up just for me,'_ \- in his ear. his own orgasm fulfills crowley, his spend trickling down the warm backs of his thighs. it's so much, so terribly much all at once. but crowley's grateful for it. crowley melts into it like he's never gone limp before.

steering down from his high, aziraphale plucks crowley into his arms. rubbing along his quivering back, and kissing the side of his head. crowley barely regains sentience towards the end of the ordeal, laughing and pushing him away with hands that, really, only wanted to clutch him even closer. he's worn out and exploited, torn to the brink of his limits, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

(and if, unfortunately, they don't make it to the bath that night, any mess left unattended can be whisked away in the morning.)


End file.
